Output of images to a photosensitive medium in an internal drum machine implies that the maximum image size is limited by the dimensions of the internal drum architecture. This also applies to writing swaths in a capstan drive or external drum imaging device.
One method of creating a larger image is to form a composite image by combining a plurality of multiple image frames. However, there are problems involved when using such a method, i.e. the correct alignment of the individual image frames with respect to each other, as well as to create a seamless join between adjacent frames.
It is an object of the present invention to alleviate the above-mentioned difficulties.